Let Love In
by Wamzwrites
Summary: My reality had been standing right in front of me a few hours ago, crying, openly confessing to me that she was beginning to feel something for me. Something that she was positive I did not feel for her. Except she was wrong. B&B. One-shot.


**AN: **So this happened Friday night. To make a long story, very short, I've had a horrible week, and sat down on Friday night and was feeling somewhat dark... so this somehow popped out. I don't know where it came from. I don't know why. But here it is. This happens sometime during Season 5. I wrote this and just decided to share it. Many thanks to Lola and Apes for being supportive and just wonderful friends.

**Also, this is very important...M related material is contained in this one-shot. If M related material makes you uncomfortable or if you are too young to read, please do not read this. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Bones._

_

* * *

_

_**Let Love In**_

Something happened between us. There was a moment. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone. She took it back as quickly as she had allowed it, and as the night continued to pass it was becoming harder to pretend that it didn't happen. Harder to believe that the emotions swirling around inside of me were merely caused by my dream. I knew that the dream was not my reality. My reality had been standing right in front of me a few hours ago, crying, openly confessing to me that she was beginning to feel something for me. Something that she was positive I did not feel for her. Except she was wrong, but I couldn't stop her from running. I sat in the diner, frozen. Afraid. Confused. And I let her run away when I knew the truth. I knew that my feelings had existed for some time. They had existed since we had started working together. I had always thought she was beautiful. I had always thought that there was more to her behind her science and logic. It had started with a comment. A random opening of her heart to me, and only me. It was just a moment. A small, insignificant moment in the grand scheme of our partnership, but it had somehow changed everything for me. A woman so closed off had opened up to me. It made me feel privileged. It made me want to know more. It made me feel alive. And in the moment where she had opened herself to me completely, I had failed her. I had shut down, suddenly afraid of the reality that she was confronting me with. I had panicked. I had ruined the moment that I had been waiting for, and now I was alone.

**XXXX**

I had fought myself the entire way over to her place. She had not answered the phone all night. In my gut I knew why. I knew that she was avoiding me, terrified of the rejection that she believed she was about to receive. After my tenth phone call in less than two hours, I had grabbed my jacket and climbed into my truck, needing to know that she was okay; that my lack of response had not destroyed her. When I arrived outside of her apartment building I looked up at her window, needing to know that she was at least safely at home, but there was no light on and I could see no movement inside from the street.

My heart stuttered in my chest, rapidly fearing just what my lack of response had caused her to feel. I hopped out of the car and jogged towards the doorman asking him hurriedly if Dr. Brennan had arrived home tonight. With his suspicious gaze, I yanked my badge out of my pocket and flashed it to him before shoving it back into my back pocket. He reached for the phone, dialing her apartment number, but hanging up when he received no answer. He shook his head at me, indicating that she wasn't home or she wasn't answering. I wanted to go upstairs, to pound on her door until she answered, but it was becoming clear to me that she was not there. I knew then that there was only one other place she would be.

She had returned to her house of reason. Her heart had failed her. It had subjected her to hurt and pain, so she had ran back. Back to the home that had never disappointed her. Back to her science, to her logic, to her reason. She was shutting down, believing that I did not feel the same, except I did. I had for quite some time and I was just as scared. But now it was time for me to step up to the plate. To hit the home run that she needed me to hit. To bring her back to her real home.

I climbed back into my truck and drove. It was time.

**XXXX**

The Jeffersonian was quiet. It was past midnight on a Friday. The computers were off, and the platforms were vacant. All of the squints had gone home for the weekend. All but one.

I walked towards her office first, but stopped when I noticed that the light wasn't on. It was foolish of me to think that she'd be in her office. I turned on my heel and headed back towards the stairs, knowing exactly where she was. Limbo.

I moved quietly down the stairs and towards the room that I knew held her inside. Underneath the door towards the end of the hall, I saw the light. I saw the shadow of her feet moving around inside of the room as she examined the bones in her hands. I walked without hesitation and without fear. This was Bones. This was us. It was what I had been waiting for. There was nothing to fear.

When I stood outside of the door, I heard her inside. A soft sniffle invaded the silence of the hall. It broke my heart. My hand was poised to knock on the door, to warn her of my entrance, but I pulled back, afraid. I had broken her. I had managed to ruin the tiny trust that she had given me with my lack of response. I knew I had a choice. There was always a choice. A second path in the road. But this was everything. She had finally opened herself to me fully. It was my turn.

Without further hesitation, I opened the door, slipping inside undetected. I watched her work. Her back towards me; her body hunched over the metal table as she held a bone in her delicate hands. My heart ached; my body wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but I remained still.

"Bones," I whispered, my voice erupting in the silence of her sanctuary.

Her body jumped, startled by my presence. She twirled around, facing me with a red face and fresh tears. Embarrassed, she turned back around, hiding her face from my gaze.

"What do you need, Booth?" She asked in a controlled voice.

I took a step forward. "We need to talk, Bones."

"I don't think there's anything left for us to talk about."

"Bones," I said, taking two more steps forward. "You didn't give me the chance to respond to you."

"I think you were very clear with your response."

It took three more steps so that I was standing behind her. My body grazed her back causing her to stiffen.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" She asked quietly.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, turning her around to me. She kept her chin down, refusing to look me in the eye. With one hand I placed two of my fingers underneath her chin, guiding it upwards. The tears on her face were clear. The pain, the hurt was evident. She was broken. With my other hand I used my fingers to wipe away the tears that lingered on her flushed cheeks.

"That's my area, Bones. Facial expressions, my gut. That's my area," I smiled sadly. I cupped both of her cheeks in the palms of my hands. "You surprised me, Temperance. I wasn't expecting that from you. I never..." I cleared my throat. "Well, I never thought that you'd be the one to make the first move. I always thought that it would be me. That I would be the one to say something, to kiss you first. But you beat me to the punch, and it took me off guard - "

"Booth, you don't have to - " she interrupted, but I immediately cut her off again.

"If you had given me the chance, I would've told you that I felt the same way. That there is something more between us. That I would like to take you out. To date you. To talk to you. To hold you. To kiss you." I watched her eyes. I saw the tears begin to pool again in the bottom of her eyelids. I wiped the tears away as they trickled out. "To make love to you," I added softly. "I want to be the only one that gets that from you, Temperance. I want this. I want what you want. Don't doubt that for a second."

Her hands moved up to grab my wrists. She didn't turn away from my gaze; instead, she stared straight at me, a tiny smile forming on her reddened face. "What are you waiting for?"

A laugh bubbled from my mouth for a brief second, before my gut took control. I leaned forward and placed my lips on hers. Her hands tightened around my wrists, while mine fell from her cheeks and moved down her back, pulling her closer to me. When her tongue slipped inside my mouth, I knew that this was it.

I knew that this had been worth the wait.

**XXXX**

It was her body beside me that awakened me. She was curled around me, her naked skin pressed against my own. I pulled her closer towards me. I hadn't woken up with a woman beside me since Cam, and even then it wasn't the same as it was now. This was Bones beside me. My Bones. After I had found her in the Jeffersonian we had gone to the diner for a midnight snack, both too afraid to admit what we really wanted. It was when Bones looked at me from across the table with her piercing blue gaze that I knew I couldn't hold back any longer. I had grabbed her hand in my own and smiled, asking her back to my place. She smiled in return and stood, telling me that she thought I would never ask. We had spent the remainder of the night making love. It was slow and passionate. No science spilled from her mouth, no words of logic. It was all from her heart. She let go of her brain and I let go of my heart, and together we met. Our hearts collided in the heat of our moment that we had both been waiting for. It was everything, and yet I knew it wasn't. I knew that this was just the beginning.

Slowly, I turned in bed, pressing myself against her, drawing a soft moan from her lips. Her eyes crept open as I trailed gentle kisses along her cheeks. I felt her hands wrap around my back, urging me even closer to her before one began to slowly slide down towards my erection. The soft feel of her skin touching mine caused me to shiver. She smiled at me knowingly before she pressed her lips against mine at the exact same time her hand wrapped around my erection. She held it in her hand firmly, squeezing it roughly before she slowly began to slip her hand up and down. I bucked my hips forward, wanting more as my tongue slipped inside of her mouth. My hands began to move, one travelled down the length of her body, while the other gravitated towards her breasts, needing to feel her sensitive flesh beneath my hands. She released her hold on my penis, I groaned in disapproval, but before I could beg for more, she was back. Her finger trailing it's way up the underside of my erection, gliding along until it reached the sensitive skin at the tip. She rubbed her finger there for a moment before she fisted my erection again, tenderly moving her hand back and forth. Slow and then fast. Hard and then gently. It was almost too much. I needed to distract myself.

My one hand at her breasts slowly began to thumb her nipple. I tweaked it in my fingers before I let my thumb roll over it leisurely. Once. Twice. Three times. I grabbed her abundant breast in my hand and squeezed it tenderly before I moved to the other breast. My other hand reached the V of her legs and slowly swept across her mound. Another moan fell from her lips as I slipped not one, but two fingers in between her folds and began to caress her nub. Her grip on my erection tightened as I moved my fingers faster against her nub. She pressed herself harder into my hand, wanting more, but I stopped, not willing to let her off that easily. She hissed as I trailed my fingers down her folds, away from her most sensitive part. I moved my hand to her hip and broke away from the kiss, not because I wanted to stop but because I wanted to taste her. All of her. My lips moved down her neck towards her breasts. I moved to her right one first, drawing her nipple inside of my mouth, sucking it deeply. I grasped her right breast in the palm of my hand, massaging it tenderly. She pumped my erection in her hand as my tongue flicked over her nipple. Unable to take anymore of her movement, I used my hand at her hip to grasp her wrist in my hand and gently draw it upwards, removing it from my erection and holding it above her head.

"Booth," she complained.

My teeth scraped against her nipple before I withdrew my mouth and blew against it. "It's my turn."

"Please, Booth," she moaned as my mouth moved to her left breast. "Please don't make me wait..."

I smiled against her breast, loving the reactions that I was eliciting from her. She rolled beneath me as my mouth drew in her other nipple, sucking at this one in the same manner I had to the right one. I pressed myself against her, letting her feel how hard I was for her. She opened her legs to me more, silently begging me to enter her. I released her wrist and let my hand trail back down her body until I reached her mound once again. Without remorse, I slipped two fingers inside of her. She moaned as I pumped them in and out. Her body writhed beneath me, needing and wanting more. Her hands clawed at my back as I continued to press my fingers in and out. In and out. Hard and fast. Slow and tenderly.

"Booth, please," she begged, her voice raw with emotion.

That was all I needed. As my fingers continued to pump inside of her, I let my thumb trail over her clitoris. Her breath escaped her as I took three more heavy swipes over her clit with my thumb. My teeth descended on her nipple as my thumb pressed hard against her nub and began to rub it firmly. I felt her begin to tighten around my fingers inside of her and I knew that we were close. I withdrew my mouth from her nipple and pressed my lips against hers, needing to feel her tongue with mine. My thumb picked up the pace rubbing fast and hard. Her body clenched around my fingers, her orgasm beginning. She trembled beneath me as it vibrated through her entire body. Her mouth open and tears escaping her closed eyes. I withdrew my hand from between her folds and moved back up beside her, my mouth still on hers, needing to stay connected. As her orgasm began to slow, I felt her hands reach for me, pulling me back towards her.

"Bones..." I sighed, unsure if she could handle anymore.

She didn't respond. She just rolled over, straddling me, her wetness so close to my hardness. I couldn't stop the groan from escaping. She leaned over me, her breasts falling into my face. I tried to reach them with my mouth, but she pulled away slightly, denying me access.

"It's only fair, Booth," she smiled wickedly, "if I get to be in control now."

She arched her hips before letting herself slide down on top of my erection, pulling my deep inside of her. I thrust my hips upward, needing to embed myself all the way inside of her. She moved her body in a slow circle, grinding her pelvis against mine, clenching her walls around me. The moan fell from my lips in approval. She smiled wickedly down at me as she raised her body off of mine before slamming it back down again. My hands reached out of her, gripping her hips, urging her to move faster, but she did not comply. She moved painfully slow, making sure to not let me slip inside of her fully at times, toying with me. I moved my hands up her torso towards her breasts, needing to feel the tender flesh in my hands once more. I cupped them in the palm of my hands before I began to play with them as she continued to move against me. Her head fell back as I continued to fondle them.

I watched her move. I watched her plant her hands on either side of me as she began to pick up the pace. She slammed her body against mine, hard, seemingly to remind me that she was still in charge. I let my hands drop from her breasts and move back to her hips, holding her in place as she continued to pump her body up and down. I could feel her muscles tightening around me. I heard her breath increase. Slowly, I moved a hand from her waist and pressed my fingers against her nub once more, flicking it numerous times until her muscles clenched one more time. I pressed my finger against the nub one final time before I moved the hand back to her hip and arched my hips up into her. As she rode out her orgasm, my name falling from her lips, I thrust myself inside of her over and over again, enjoying the feel of myself inside of her. Of the way she orgasmed around me. Within seconds my body jerked, and my release came. I pumped myself into her, riding out my own orgasm. She let her body fall on top of my own, her breasts pushing against my chest as she gave me a warm kiss.

I rolled her over, withdrawing myself from her before I pulled her back towards me so that she was curled up around me.

"Booth," she whispered. She pushed herself upwards slightly, resting her head on her hand so that she could look me in the eye.

"Yeah?" I swallowed.

"I just...I want you to know that if there was anyone that could make me believe in love, it would be you."

At first, I didn't know what to say. In her own way, she had just told me that she loved me; that this was real to her. This was it... for both of us. I reached out and pulled her back down onto the bed, keeping my arm wrapped around her shoulders, and whispered those three little words. I love you. I felt her smile against my chest, and I knew then that I had no regrets. I had given her my heart, but there was no fear, no worry about being hurt. This was Bones. She knew me, and I knew her. We would survive. Because in the end, love had won. It had triumphed logic because she believed. In her own way she believed, and that was enough for me. It always would be.

_If there's anything to say,_

_If there's anything to do,_

_If there's any other way,_

_I'll do anything for you._

_- Sufjan Stevens_

_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed... and please drop me a line if you have a minute.**_


End file.
